Undecided
by MeryAlex
Summary: La vida de Manny se ve agradable, pero siempre hay obstáculos que atravesar, y los de él están por llegar...
1. Chapter 1

"UNDECIDED"

Lo admito, ella era bonita, no, era más que bonita, era como un ángel, un ángel de ojos un poco rojizos pero a la vez con un ligero tono rosado, su oscuro cabello, su clara y delicada piel, no me importase lo que dijeran de ella, pero… ¿Hay otra?...

No solo mantenía una indecisión entre ser un honorable héroe o un macabro villano, en la vida hay más indecisiones que decisiones, eso es claro, tenia otro plan, otras ideas, no sabia que intentaba decir mi corazón, ¿amo a la pelinegra antes descrita?, ¿o amo a Frida?

Es la pregunta que me planteaba todos los días, mientras caminaba con Frida camino a la escuela, o cuando veía a Zoe durante las clases de Física, no solo esta y mas preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza, también paseaban mis demás indecisiones, como la anteriormente mencionada, ¿que es mejor?, ser un héroe, o un villano…

Mi vida, no es solo preocupaciones, debo admitir que gozo de poderes ilimitados, de El Tigre, además de tener una amiga tan fiel como Frida, y ser el sueño de Zoe Aves, alguien hermosa, tanto como mi amiga debo decir. Además tenía una amigable familia, pequeña, extraña, pero era MI familia, conformada por mi honesto padre, mi dulce madre y mi bromista abuelo.

Era una buena vida, pasaba todo el día con Frida, y el resto de la noche con Zoe, era genial, hasta cierto punto, una tarde soleada, mientras íbamos de regreso a casa de Frida, ella dijo que posiblemente, no seamos los de siempre, yo no comprendía nada, Frida era independiente, pero su forma de expresar no solo era irónica, si no poco entendida, o al menos por mi.

-Manny, deberíamos pensarlo-

-Pero…-

-Si estamos acortando nuestro espacio-

-…- callado, así me mantuve durante la conversación

-Si, ahora nos abrazamos-

-…- nuevamente callado

-Y lo mas extraño, estas tomando mi mano últimamente…-

Parecía que continuaría, pero solo me da un beso en la mejilla y dice que no importa si "rechazo" la "oferta" y que ella deseaba que no fuera como en aquellos casos, que, no regresaban a ser amigos, por miedo a algo, o por rencor y/o orgullo…

Entró a su casa, y yo me retiro antes de que su padre me empiece a interrogar, voy a la calle "porquería" para ir por "La Cuervo" quien admitió, que era Zoe, pero me dijo que no debía divulgarlo, y mucho menos a Frida, lo prometí…

Después de robar un banco, nos fuimos, ella empezó a hablar igual de nerviosa que Frida, esto era un "Dejabú"…

-Manny, ¿Por qué no lo piensas un poco?-

-Pero-

-Ahora estas cada día, más cerca de mí-

-…- callado, así me mantuve nuevamente…

-Y ahora estas tomando mi mano en estos días-

-…-

.Y ayer, me abrazaste…-

También tenía la apariencia de continuar, pero hace lo mismo, me da un beso en la mejilla y se retira con sus propulsores…

Regreso a casa muy confundido, evadí por completo contacto visual y físico con mi papá y abuelo, no quería recibir apoyo "moral"…

Llegué a mi habitación, me lance a la cama y me hundo en mis pensamientos, ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué es realmente un beso? ¿Estaré enamorado? Y ¿de quién?, esas eran las únicas preguntas que pasaban por mi mente… Estaba desecho, confundido, molesto, bravo, de mal genio, alegre, meloso, feliz; mis sentimientos iban de la rabia la ira y el disgusto a el ser contento, optimista y sobretodo, esperanzado, pero, ¿Por qué?...

El sol subía y subía, apuntaba directamente a mis ojos, ¿Por qué hay escuela? ¿Por qué no me puedo quedar en cama, sin tener que evadir no solo maestros si no a mis dos "novias"?...

Primer fic, si muchas gracias por leer, pero espero que les guste esta rareza ;P, bueno bye!


	2. Chapter 2

"UNDECIDED"

_**Capítulo 2**_

No fui camino a la escuela con Frida, cuando llegue la primer clase fue la de Física, Zoe no estaba ahí, esto me ponía cada vez más nervioso, no estaban las dos, o se mataron mutuamente, o me están evitando, y aunque suene extraño, optaba más por la segunda opción, Frida tanto como Zoe eran fuertes, y además ella se detestan…

Era la última hora de clases, cielos que pesado, y lo peor, me estaba comiendo a mi mismo del temor, de saber si me topare con ellas dos, juntas o separas, si estaban juntas no solo me torturaban, se maltrataban si no que se darían cuenta de que "salgo" con ambas, pero si están separadas, me torturan personalmente cada una.

De camino regreso a casa, no me tope con ellas, en ningún momento, no solo me sorprendí, también me preocupe…

Estaba decidido, iría a la casa de Frida en la tarde y en la noche iría a busca a Cuervo, pero jamás en mi corta vida, jamás de los jamases me lo imaginaria, jamás, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo rayos me paso?! ¡¿Cómo es que ahora estoy aquí entre la espada y la pared cuando antes estaba tan "sereno"?!...

**Flashback:**

Fui camino a casa de Frida, pero me dijeron que no estaba, luego fui por Cuervo, cuando aclare las cosas, me dijo que se resfrió, no confié en ella, después de todo, es villana, hablábamos de cualquier cosa, no lo recuerdo muy bien, de repente Zoe empieza a hablar:

-Manny…- No dijo nada más.

No sabia que rayos hacer, solo sentía los cálidos labios de Zoe muy cerca de mi boca, mas a un así no me besó en los labios, todo iba bien, creo, hasta que escucho algo muy familiar, y una voz muy familiar también:

-¿Cómo pudiste?-

-Fri-frida mmmmmmm- no podía decir nada Zoe seguía besándome, pero logre divisar unas cuantas lagrimas que recorrían toda su mejilla.

-¡¡No te quiero volver a ver jamás en mi vida!!- Frida lo dijo con cierta intensidad, se fue corriendo y parecía decaída, no, decaída es muy poco, se veía devastada, o peor…

-Manny, ¿Por qué ella estaba llorando?- Rayos…

**Fin del Flashback**

Mi celular estaba lleno de mensajes de Zoe diciendo: "quiero una explicación" Pero ninguno de Frida…

Volvía a la escuela, que horror, lo único peor que un lunes, es un martes seguido de él, quería que llegase el fin de semana, además esta vez, sentía que ambas llegarían, y me encontraran en la escuela…

Llegué al salón y me senté en un asiento muy alejado de todos, muy atrás de la clase, pero no corrí la suerte que quería tener, Zoe entro unos minutos después de mí, me localizo y se sentó a mi lado para "aclararlo todo":

-Manny, debemos hablar-

-Alumnos, ya llegué no quiero que conversen esta vez, creo distracciones, cero jueguitos y bromas pesadas a su maestro, esto va especializadamente para usted Manuel…-nunca creí poder decirlo o pensarlo, pero "¡Gracias, maestro!".

**Quería terminarlo, pero mi mamá, ush mi mami ¬¬, no me deja hacer nada, son solo las 10:32 pm aquí y ya quiere que duerma, aunque, voy a empezar las clases, te doy la razón esta vez, mamá; bueno espero que les haya gustado la segunda parte de mi rareza y en la tercera parte lo termino, y si no, ya se han de imaginar porque ¿verdad? ¬¬, ahora quiero agradecer a Pinoko ella es Alison-Pinoko17 también a Pekerarira osea Ame y a Ghost Steve, por si querían saber, yo tenia el claro presentimiento de que ellos fueran los únicos que me dejarían un "review" porque a Pekerarita la conozco a Alii también pero he leído no solos los fics sino los reviews y me di cuenta de que Ghost Steve es un buen lector, y aquí me despido ¡****bye****! ;P.**


	3. Chapter 3

"UNDECIDED"

_**Capítulo 3**_

Terminó la clase, y salgo corriendo a toda velocidad, no quería toparme con Zoe; me escondo en la biblioteca para no verla, ella quería una explicación, mas Frida quería un "no verme jamás en su vida".

Evitando por completo a mi mamá, me adentro más a la biblioteca, esperando algo positivo, cualquier cosa, no me importaría si fuese algo diminutivamente positivo, solo positivo.

Como sabía que no puedo estar en la biblioteca en horas de clases, mi única escusa era decirle a la bibliotecaria que necesitaba unos libros para estudiar y que tenía el permiso del profesor, aunque todo fuese mentira.

Mentiras, si eso es lo que utilizo mucho, debía cambiar, y pronto, no quería lastimar a nadie, aunque creo que ya lo hice…

Zoe también estaba triste, lo sentía, aunque siempre tuvo esa actitud, no mostro su tristeza mientras estaba con ella en la clase, pero sabía que lo estaba, lo presentía.

Y de Frida, bueno pues, eso no necesita ser presentido, era muy obvio que deje dolida a Frida, esto me pasa todos los días, tengo indecisiones, demasiadas…

No solo entre el bien o el mal, entre mi mejor amiga y Zoe, también cuando comía helados, se supone que debería tener un sabor favorito pero para mí, todos son los mismos, y eh ahí donde también dominaba mi indecisión... Estaba en todas partes, era incómodo, estresante, insoportable…

Fingía leer un libro, pero para mi mala suerte no lo hacia disimular muy bien, ya que es libro estaba al revés. Pero no era por la tensión a ser descubierto, si no porque Frida se encontraba a unos cuantos pasillos de ahí, quería hablarle, pero si bien lo recuerdo ella quería un "no verme jamás en su vida".

Me levante decidido, no me importase que pasara, se que tenia que arreglar las cosas con ambas, y Frida pudo haber sido mas comprensiva.

Error…

-No te quiero ver, Manuel- era como un puñal.

-…-

-Déjame en paz, por favor- en el corazón…

-…-

-No estoy paras jueguitos, suéltame ya-¿en el corazón?

La solté y se dio media vuelta para mirarme a los ojos, y mostrarme su triste cara, quería darme a conocer que realmente no quería dejar de ser mi amiga… Al menos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- empezaba a lagrimear un poco.

-Yo no quise- al fin hable, y lo mejor, esa era la verdad, estaba diciendo la verdad…

-Pues yo te veía muy feliz- ¿la verdad?

-…- supongo que no estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Lo sabía…- ¡No te vallas Frida! No hablaba, solo lo pensaba ¿Por qué?

Se va y mi cabeza sigue abajo, estaba avergonzado, pero no estaba solo, de repente siento un cálido abrazo.

-Debes ir por ella- era Zoe…

-…- ¿qué?

-Anda por Frida-

-Iré por ella…- aun tengo mis pensamientos en pie ¿Qué?

-…- también empiezas a lagrimear… ¡Changos! No me hacen sentir nada bien, chicas.

-Iré por ella… pero no para lo que tú crees- ¿qué?

-Entonces…- alzaste la mirada y estabas con los ojos cristalizados, igual que Frida.

-Seguirá siendo mi amiga… y tu una compañera en el crimen… pero nada más- ¿Qué? Estoy loco o me han drogado…

-¿Estas seguro?- sí, lo estoy.

-Sí- ¡¿Qué?!

Zoe deja de abrazarme y voy por Frida, al menos con ella todo ya termino, y no nos odiamos-¡¡Ouch!!- ¿Qué me golpeo?- ¡Eso es por dejarme, Rivera!- bueno, tal ves si nos odiemos, solo un poco…

-¡Frida!-

-…-

-¡Frida espera por favor!-

-¿eh?- que bueno, no me estabas ignorando, simplemente no me escuchaste, ¿estoy llorando? ¡Changos!

Al fin te alcance, Frida. Para solo caminar, es muy rápida tu caminata.

-¿Qué sucede, Manuel?- la cruel indiferencia…

-Pues, tengo algo que aclarar, por favor escúchame…-

Que horror es miércoles. Bueno es hora de ir por Frida.

-¡Adiós, papá; adiós gran papi!-

-Adiós mijo-

Estoy al pie de la casa de Frida, ella no sale y su padre me esta inspeccionando con unos perros detectores de bombas, esto es lo que extrañaba, mi rutina de cada mañana…

-Bueno papá, deja de torturar a Manny- Manny, ¡NO MANUEL!

Camino a clases vemos a Cuervo volando sobre nosotros con sus Jet-Packs… ¡Y nos saluda con una enorme sonrisa!

-Hoy toca un examen, si estudiaste ¿verdad, Manny?-

-¡Changos!-

**FIN**

¡Al fin! Terminado, ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué por que Manny no se quedo con ninguna? Fácil, yo desde ahora en adelante les diré mis planes, no es por ofender a sus MARAVILLOSAS historias ni a su talento, pero, me aburre mucho el: "sus cálidos labios están sobre los de ella, ella lo abraza del cuello y el de su cintura, la falta de aire impide que dure mas tiempo…" díganme, ¿¡NO SE LES HACE FAMILIAR!? Otra vez no es por ofender, amo sus historias, además son mejores que las mías. Además, yo quise hacer la historia mas apegada al programa original, Manny quiere mucho a Frida pero por el momento no es como algo más, y ESTUVO enamorado de Zoe, y aunque la seria fuese cancelada, yo se como termina, antes debo decir que me gusta la pareja de MannyXFrida, demasiado debo aclarar ;P Se supone que en el futuro de este triángulo amoroso, Manny y Zoe durante su adolescencia son novios, pero simplemente un Rivera y una Aves no pueden estar juntos, así que ELLOS deciden que ya no funcionan como pareja, pero se llevaran muy bien como amigos, encambijo en un Futuro mayor, Manny se vuelve a encontrar con Frida, y el resto es historia con nombre de Emilio Rivera Suarez, jaja, ¿que les parece? A mí me parece muy bonito :3 no agradeceré nada, porque, bueno, no me crean grosera, pero me uní aquí para hacer la diferencia, nuevamente perdón si los ofendí, adiós.


End file.
